The Twin Miracles Year 1
by Empress Snowflake
Summary: Before Voldemort died, he cursed Harry and his twin sister. It was an accident, but it will change their lives. Problem is, they think they're normal wizards who just happen to be heroes. Until their first year at Hogwarts when everything changes. Harry and his sister will have to battle monsters and decode old myths if they ever want to learn the truth of what they really are.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue (Part 1)**

 **Godric's Hollow  
October 31, 2005**

Voldemort was here on a mission. A mission to destroy those insufferable brats who were destined to defeat him. Just thinking about it made Voldemort clench his teeth in anger. He would hex the children into the next century and force their parents to watch. A smile found it's way onto Voldemort's snake like face at the thought. He would enjoy this _very_ much. The Dark Lord was moving silently up to the small little cottage the Potters currently resided in. He could sense the wards meant to keep out unwanted visitors. Specifically _him._ It was a nice try Voldemort had to admit. Still, he passed through the wards rather easily, slithering up like a snake to peer into the Potter's small window. Inside, he saw James Potter holding a little boy in his arms. The young man was blowing smoke rings out of his wand trying to get the baby to laugh. Beside his sat his wife, Lily Potter, who was cradling a little girl in her arms and looking amused as she watched her husband. Voldemort relished the fact that he would get to be the one who tore this perfect family apart. He moved towards the front door and took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for ever since that wretched prophecy. Voldemort calmed himself and blasted the door down.

As soon as the door came down, James stood up and passed the little boy to Lily.

"Run and take the children!" he yelled.

Lily ran up the stairs and Voldemort was tempted to run after her. But he couldn't. Not until the current problem stood right in front of him, a wand raised and held threateningly at Voldemort.

"I'm not afraid of you." James breathed out, his hazel eyes burning with anger.

It was a valiant effort, but not good enough. Voldemort could hear the subtle tremble of his voice as he spoke that betrayed his fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he simpered. James simply raised an eyebrow.

"You have such pure blood and I will not spill any tonight. No. I'm here to do much, _much_ worse." Voldemort said. "I'm here for your wife and children. You will be forced to watch as everything you love is ripped away from you. You will watch me hurt them, but you are helpless to stop me." he cackled.

James lunged forward as if he forgot about his wand and just wanted to tackle Voldemort. Voldemort sidestepped and sighed as James fell to the ground.

"So much potential wasted." James glared from his spot on the ground. "If you want to hurt me, go for it. But do _not_ touch my family." he spat out.

Voldemort laughed a sinister laugh and waved his wand. Immediately James went motionless as he was hit with a powerful freezing spell, a look of complete and utter fury frozen onto his face. The Dark Lord levitated the man's body as he walked up the stairs towards his real prize.

Even before reaching the top of the stairs, Voldemort could hear Lily Potter whispering to her children.

"Mummy and daddy aren't going to be here much longer. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus will take care of you okay? We love you so much. So much more than you will ever know. We're sorry we have to leave so soon, but we did it for you. Always remember that okay?"

Voldemort heard a faint kissing sound and a little sob. By the time Voldemort crashed into the room, Lily was standing in front of her children, shielding them with her body.

"Move you filthy mudblood." Voldemort hissed as he dumped James' petrified body at Lily's feet.

"Never." she glared back defiantly, looking at her husband's body sadly.

"Fine then." he shrugged. "We'll do this the hard way." Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio!"

Immediately, Lily clenched her teeth in pain and doubled over in pain, but refused to go down. Voldemort ended the curse and cast it again. Still, Lily refused to go down or scream out. Voldemort was starting to get annoyed and sent a particularly strong curse towards the young woman. This time, Lily collapsed to the ground next to her husband, her body weak and as good as dead.

"Finally." Voldemort thought as he made his way to the children, making sure to step over Lily on his way there.

The two twins sat in the crib staring at him with two sets of wide eyes, one a vivid hazel and the other a striking green

After the initial shock of what appeared to be their dead mother, the little girl started crying and chanting, "Bad man. Bad man. Bad man."

Her older twin brother wrapped his small arms around his sister in an effort to calm her down and glared up at Voldemort. He simply grinned a vile grin that made the twins shrink back a bit.

"This is going to be so much fun." he said. "I have been working on a spell just for the two of you. It won't hurt. Just a little taste of nature's greatest forces." he said in his raspy voice that made the two kids cower under his gaze. "Elementa Ignis" Voldemort yelled.

Arush of crystalline blue light emerged from the tip of his wand and struck the young children's body. The spell was supposed to cause immense pain. Instead, the light was absorbed into their young bodies leaving no trace of ever existing. Voldemort frowned.

"Oh well." he said. "Guess that one needs a little work. Well back to the old-fashioned way." Voldemort raised his wand and this time uttered his tried and true curse. "Avada Kedavra" he yelled.

Twin jets of emerald green light shot out of his wand and hit the children on their foreheads, just above their right eyes. Voldemort crowed in triumph, just as the curse rebounded and struck him instead. Voldemort felt his body being torn into pieces and then the feeling subsided. He was dead.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you enjoyed it. This is the first part of the prologue and there will be another part that will conclude the prologue. After that will be my first real chapter. This story is set in more modern times, but it is still the basic plot with some major twists. The spell used in this chapter "E** **lementa Ignis" is latin for "Elements Fire" and it will be crucial to the plot later on. Please review as it will help me update faster and I would love to hear your ideas for the story. Bye for now! ~ Empress Snowflake**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Prologue (Part 2)**

Sirius was flying. The wind rushing through his hair was generally a feeling that he adored, but tonight, he barely noticed it. He had just received word of a terrible tragedy at the Potters' cottage from Remus and he was trying to get to the house as fast as he could. He urged his motorcycle to go faster, praying that he could make it in time. After a few minutes, Sirius landed in front of the Potters' cottage. In front of what used to be a small, cozy little house stood Dumbledore and Remus.

"Are they okay?" Sirius managed to rasp out.

Remus turned as if he just noticed him, his eyes red and his cheeks tear-stained.

"Why would you care? You betrayed them! Our best friend! Your _brother_!" Remus yelled.

Sirius jumped back, shocked at the outburst. He was hurt that Remus could even think that he would ever betray James. He was about to speak up when a voice interrupted him

"I'm afraid that Mr. Black is not to blame for this attack." Dumbledore said in a calm yet quiet voice, still facing the wreckage.

Remus' head snapped up at the Headmaster's voice. Dumbledore turned slowly and sighed.

"Just a few days ago, Mr. Black came to me and asked me to change the Secret Keepers. He believed he was an easy target and that the Potters' location wouldn't be safe with him. We switched the Secret Keeper to Peter." Dumbledore said in a weary voice, almost as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders..

It took a few moments for it to dawn on Sirius. Of course, Peter had been odd lately. More fidgety and quiet. The other Marauders had just assumed that it was the stress of the war.

"I am going to tear that rat apart piece by piece and leave him to rot!" Sirius growled angrily.

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "And I am going to hold him down for you."

The two men stood there crying softly. Sirius took the opportunity to really study the wreckage. It looked as though some powerful magic had been performed. After all, houses don't just fall down like this. The roof had caved in and it appeared as though the walls had just collapsed in on themselves. Just then, a loud crash sounded from inside. Sirius bolted into the wreckage with Remus hot on his heels to find Hagrid standing over two bodies and a crib.

"James." Sirius whispered brokenly. He leaned down and hugged his body.

" 'e was like that when I foun' 'im" Hagrid said gruffly.

James was cold and still and it frightened Sirius. On the side of his head was a deep cut and his glasses had been knocked off of his face. Remus knelt next to him to take a pulse.

"There's a faint pulse. Not very strong, but there. I'll take him to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." Remus sighed in relief. He picked James up and carefully walked to the door, leaving Sirius to explore the rest.

Lying a few feet away was Lily. Her red hair was fanned out around her like an angel, but she was eerily still. There was no physical damage on her except for a few cuts and bruises, but she had obviously been knocked unconscious.

"Poor thin'. I always liked 'er." Hagrid said in a somber voice.

"No." Sirius whispered.

He frantically pressed his fingers to Lily's wrist in search of a pulse. He was rewarded with a faint flutter under his fingertips.

"She's alive. Take her to Dumbledore. Please." Sirius practically ran over to Hagrid with Lily in his arms.

Hagrid nodded and left.

"Merlin, I forgot the children." Sirius said.

He walked over to it slowly expecting to find his dead godchildren. Instead, he found two small children sleeping inside. He let out the breath he didn't know that he'd been holding. Sirius inspected the little girl and boy and was relieved to find that they were untouched. There was a small bleeding scar on their foreheads that was curiously shaped like lightning, but he didn't have to time to dwell on that. Slowly, Sirius picked the twins up and carried them outside.

"Hagrid took them to St. Mungos. Dumbledore's there with him and he's taken care of everything." Remus ran over. "We're apparating. Come on." he said.

It took him a moment to notice the two small children Sirius held in his arms.

"They're alright?" Remus breathed. "Merlin, they're alright!" he shouted in excitement, taking the little boy out of Sirius' arms and hugging him tightly. The child simply buried deeper into Remus' arms and let out a content sigh.

"See you there!" Remus said before apparating with a _CRACK!_

Sirius shifted the bundle in his arms and pulled out his wand and apparated. He appeared in the huge lobby of St. Mungos. It took him a while, but eventually, Sirius managed to find James and Lily's room. Inside, lying on the beds were The two Potters themselves. James was unconscious and he had a white bandage wrapped around his head. Lily was lying in the bed next to him, but she had no physical wounds. Instead, it appeared as though she was just sleeping, though Sirius knew otherwise. On the the other side of them, their son lay on a small bed fast asleep.

"Uncle Siri." a small voice called out.

Sirius looked down to see his little goddaughter looking up at him with wide hazel eyes. _James'_ eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's mummy and daddy? Are they okay?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"They're going to be fine." Sirius responded uncertainly as he walked over to Remus.

"The Healer just left. He said James has severe head trauma which knocked him unconscious. Lily is in bad condition though. From what they can tell, she was hit with too many Crucios for her body to withstand. The stress on her body caused her to pass out. They're both stable and recovering, but the Healer said it might take a while." Remus said in a tired voice.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius questioned.

"Off signing paperwork and talking with some Aurors about what happened." Remus said.

"What about the child?" Sirius asked.

"He's fine. In fact, he's untouched. It's almost as if Voldemort didn't even touch him. The only proof that this night even existed is the odd cut on the child's forehead." Remus responded.

"Uncle Remmy?" the girl piped up again.

Remus looked over. "Hey Prongslette! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just want Mummy and Daddy back." she responded quietly.

"They'll be fine. They're both extremely strong." Sirius said.

"Who?" a strained voice asked from one of the beds.

"James?" Sirius called, turning around and walking towards his best mate.

"Daddy!" the little girl called out.

Sirius deposited the girl into James' waiting arms and then wrapped his own arms around him. "How you feeling mate?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, just a bit sore." James responded. "That's a given" said Remus who had walked up. He too cautiously embraced James.

The three Marauders sat in silence until James spoke up. "It was the rat wasn't it?" James asked. "He's the one who betrayed us. The one who put my wife and I in the hospital"

Sirius could only nod.

" Is the Ministry going to-" James looked down.

" Dumbledore's told the Ministry it was Peter." Remus answered.

A look of relief washed over James' features for a second. Then they contorted back into a frown.

"Speaking of Lily, where is she?" James asked.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. "She's going to be fine mate." Remus began. "She's just unconscious so it might take her a while to fully recover." Sirius finished.

" They're right. Mrs. Potter will be fine. I would, however like to know what happened tonight." a voice said from the doorway.

The three men turned to see their former Headmaster standing in the doorway. He looked awful to say the least. Dumbledore had bags under his eyes and the friendly twinkle they usually held was gone.

"Voldemort broke into our house. He petrified me and forced me to watch as he murdered my children. When Lily refused to move aside, he cast the Cruciatus on her until she broke. With Lily out of the way, Voldemort moved to our children and hit them with a spell of his own invention. That didn't work, so he tried to use Avada Kedavra, but the spell rebounded and ended up killing Voldemort. Then the ceiling caved and I woke up here." James finished.

Sirius and Remus stared at their friend in shock. They knew something had happened. Just not _that._ Dumbledore however didn't look surprised at all. He simply nodded in defeat as if he had already guessed what happened.

"I figured as much. Well, I'll leave you to it. Please get some rest Mr. Potter. Head injuries are not to be taken lightly." Dumbledore said before sweeping out of the room.L

A few weeks later, Lily woke up and was greeted by two enthusiastic kids, one over excited husband, a sheepish Marauder, and a big, energetic black dog. Seeing as their house was destroyed, the small family moved to Potter Manor which already had strong wards in place to hide the house from passerby. Once word got out about Voldemort's great defeat, the twins became something of a legend. They were known as miracles, heroes and many other things. But one thing stayed the same in every story. They were Harry James Potter and Callista Lily Potter. They were the Twins-Who-Lived.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm here with a new chapter. From now on, I will be updating every week. This is the last part of the prologue so the next chapter will be the first real chapter. Im sorry for not revealing the children's names until the end, but it does tie up the chapter nicely. Hagrid is rather hard to write so please don't judge. Leave a review because they will help me update faster. See you soon!~ Empress Snowflake**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I will own Harry Potter the day that snails run and cheetahs crawl.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Hogwarts Express**

 **Harry POV**

It was a busy day at Platform 9 3/4. After all, today was the first day of term and nobody wanted to miss the Hogwarts Express. I was standing next to the train tracks with my mum and sister. Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus had mysteriously disappeared as soon as we got to the platform and were currently nowhere to be seen. Mum was continuously pestering us about one thing or another, not that I was really listening. I was absently nodding my head while I searched for familiar faces.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as Callista elbowed me, drawing me out of my thoughts. "What was that for?"

"Mum asked if you have your wand." She said giving me an odd look.

My wand. I had forgotten all about the small piece of wood I had tucked away in the pocket of my jeans. Holly wood with a phoenix feather core and 11 inches, it was a powerful wand. At least, that's what Mr. Ollivander told me. He'd also told me that Callie and I have the brother wands to Voldemort's wand, but I was trying to forget that small detail.

"I have my wand." I told my mum.

"Good. Now what about your owls?" she asked.

"You mean Hedwig?" I asked holding up my white snowy owl. " And Nightwing?" Callie finished holding up her regal black eagle owl.

"Great. And your books?" mum asked.

"Merlin Lils! If you keep this up, the kids might actually be happy to leave us!" a new voice interrupted.

I looked up to see Dad, Uncle Siri, and Uncle Remus walking towards us.

"And where were you three?" mum asked, a faint blush on her cheeks at Dad's words.

" We were catching up with some old friends." Uncle Sirius replied with a cheeky grin. "Specifically some Slytherins." Dad said enthusiastically, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"James!" Mum chided, although she didn't seem too upset.

"Kidding!" Dad said. "Mostly."

Mum swatted Dad's arm just as the train pulled into the station.

"It's here!" Callie whispered in excitement.

"Well, this is it." Dad said as he stepped forward for a hug. "We're going to miss you so much!"

"Bye Prongslette and Prongslet!" Uncle Sirius whispered as he gathered my sister and I into a huge, bone-crushing, bear hug.

"Have fun and get good grades." Uncle Remus said as he embraced the two of us in a warm hug.

"We love you and stay out of trouble." Mum said as she kissed our foreheads, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "Merlin knows we don't need another group of mini-Marauders traipsing through the castle."

Mum laughed at the wounded looks the Marauders sent her and stepped back. The four of them waved as Callie and I boarded the Hogwarts Express.

It took a while to find an empty compartment, but eventually we found one in the back of the train. Callie settled in next to the door and I stared out the window at all the families waving as their children walked onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Do you think people will make a big deal about us?" Callie asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Callie sighed and rested her head on my shoulder before closing her eyes.

The peace and quiet lasted for about another minute until the door burst open as a tall, lanky figure with a shock of red hair stood in the hall.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." the boy said.

Callie and I nodded and moved over to make space for the red-haired boy.

"Hi! I'm Ron Weasley." the boy said.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Callista Potter, but you can call me Callie." Callie said smiling up at the boy as his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Do you actually have the, you know?" Ron asked.

"The scars?" I asked as Ron nodded. "Yeah." Callie replied.

We both pulled the dark hair away from our foreheads to show Ron the lightning shaped scar. At the sight of the infamous scars, his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged wide open.

"So the story is true?" Ron asked. "You really defeated You-Know-Who?"

Callie and I just nodded.

It's not like we weren't used to the questions, because we were. The two of us get asked things all the time and we answered a majority of them. But that doesn't mean that we enjoyed the questions.

Thankfully, Callie and I were saved from more questions because just then, the door slid open with a slight squeak. In the doorway stood a girl with long, bushy brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad come by this compartment." the girl asked rather bossily.

"No. Why?" Ron responded.

"Neville lost his and I'm trying to help him find it." the girl said.

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen a toad in here." Callie said.

As if to contradict our statement, a small croak sounded from outside the door. On the ground, was a small, fat toad with a scattering of slimy warts all over it.

"There he is!" the girl said. "I'll be right back."

With that she left the compartment, shutting the door behind her with a slam.

"Good riddance." Ron said to her retreating figure.

"Ron!" Callie scolded.

"What? She was annoying!" Ron defended.

Callie rolled her hazel eyes and I stifled my laughter.

"Anyway, you seem to know us pretty well, but we don't know you. " I said.

"There's not much to know." Ron said. "I have four older brothers and a younger sister who's starting Hogwarts next year. My life is pretty ordinary compared to yours." he finished.

"Trust me. Your life is way better than you think it is."Callie said. "Imagine the entire world knowing everything about you. Everything you say, do, even eat. It gets pretty tiresome after a while."

I nodded in agreement.

"Blimey! I never thought of it that way." Ron admitted.

"Yeah. It's pretty awful." I said.

Ron opened his mouth as if he wanted to ask another question, but the girl from before walked back into our compartment.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"Callista Potter. Please call me Callie though." Callie said.

"Harry Potter." I replied.

"Ron Weasley." Ron answered reluctantly.

"So you're the ones everyone's talking about?" Hermione asked turning back towards Callie and I.

Callie groaned. "What are they saying?"

"Not much. Just that there are two heroes sitting on the train right now." Hermione said.

"Seriously?" Callie asked.

Hermione nodded, but she must have noticed our distress because she was quick to console us.

"It's not that bad. It's only a few first and second years." Hermione told us quickly.

That didn't make it much better, but I managed a smile anyway.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. "I can get them to stop if you'd like."

"It's okay. This wasn't your fault. They'll still talk anyway." I said.

Hermione nodded and sat down quietly next to Callie.

The four of us sat there in an awkward silence until the door burst open and a figure darted in breathing heavily. The figure closed the door just as quickly as he'd opened it. The figure turned around and inside our compartment stood a boy around our age with the palest blond hair I'd ever seen.

"Hide me!" the boy breathed out.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." the boy said, seeming to remember his manners as he held out his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said shaking the offered hand.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione shook the outstretched hand.

"Callista Potter, but call me Callie." Callie grasped Draco's hand.

"And I'm Harry Potter." I shook his hand.

"Now that we're all acquainted with each other, why don't you tell us what you're hiding from." Hermione suggested.

"Pansy Parkinson." Draco said with a slight shudder. "The girl's a bloody demon. She was attached to me like a barnacle talking about how we were going to get married and have three kids, so I ran away before I murdered her or worse."

"She sounds horrible!" Ron sympathized.

"The worst." Draco agreed. "Enough about her though. It's going to give me nightmares if we talk about her anymore."

"All right." Callie agreed. "What house do you want to be put in?"

"Gryffindor!" Ron answered immediately. "My entire family's been in Gryffindor."

"I agree." Callie agreed. "My family's okay with anything, but Dad swore to disown us if we get put into Slytherin."

"Gryffindor, definitely." I said.

"I don't know. Ravenclaw sounds good too." Hermione countered. "It's a house full of smart people. That doesn't sound too bad."

"Ravenclaws are a bunch of prats." Draco said. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

We fell silent and stared at him in shock.

"Isn't your family one of the biggest pure-blood families in the wizarding world?" I asked.

"So?" Draco asked.

"What would your parents say?" Ron asked.

"Just because I'm a pure-blood doesn't mean that I believe in their ridiculous ideas." Draco said offended. "Besides, you lot are a lot more fun to hang out around. I mean I've only know you for a few minutes and you've already beat any of my pure-blood friends."

"Welcome to the group then!" Callie spread her arms wide open.

"We have a group?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! You, Ron, Harry, Draco, and I." Callie said. "We need to come up with a cool name later. Something better than the Marauders."

"What about Ron and his friends?" Ron suggested playfully.

"No way, it should be something book related!" Hermione argued and just like that, the compartment exploded into chaos.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station just as the five of us managed to calm down. Inside the train, the compartment doors started opening as students streamed out of the train to get to the carriages that would take them to the Hogwarts castle. Draco darted out of the compartment and returned a minute later with his trunk in hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

Ron, Hermione, Callie, and I nodded as we picked up our trunks and headed out the train door.

"First years with Hagrid!" a voice yelled through the fray of people on the platform.

The five of us headed towards Hagrid and followed him down an old trail that looked like it had been stepped on by every witch or wizard to ever attend Hogwarts. We walked in silence as the pebbles crunched under our feet. At the end of the trail stood the famous Black Lake. On the shore of the lake was a massive cluster of boats, each one big enough to hold five people.

"All righ'. Firs'-years into the boats. In you go!" Hagrid ordered.

One by one, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Callie, and I filed into a boat. As soon as the five of us were settled in, the small boat raced across the Black Lake towards the Hogwarts Castle just as the rain began to fall from the dark sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I know I said I would update every week, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I published this chapter as a freebie. The next chapter will be posted on Saturday, so be on the lookout for that. I know that the boats can only hold four people, but I couldn't separate the new friends, so I changed the limit a bit. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review because I am open to ideas. Bye for now!~ Empress Snowflake**


End file.
